


the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki loves kissing Kuroo, day 8: stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Tetsurou wonders if there are alternative universes. Kei knows that they'd be together, no matter what.





	the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

**Author's Note:**

> a bit late, but I'm here with day 8's ficlet! enjoy!^^  
> ps. comments and kudos are always appreciated<3  
> ps2. title is from ee. cummings' i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

The crickets’ sound fill the night air, and even though the sun has set hours ago, the lingering heat makes Kei and Tetsurou sweat. The light breeze feels like balm on their skin. 

“Hey Kei, do you ever wonder what’s out in the universe?” Tetsurou says as he turns his head to look at Kei. They’re laying on a grassy hill, the grass blades tickling their skin as the stars above them twinkle happily. 

“No, not really.” Kei hums. 

“What if there’s a whole other galaxy like ours? What if there are other alternative universes?”

“Well given the sheer size of it, there’s a possibility that there’s another galaxy like ours. It may even have life. As for alternative universes, I think you just watched way too many movies.” 

Tetsurou groans, and gets up so he’s holding himself up with his elbows. “But think about it! What if there was another universe where we don’t know each other until we’re in college? Or one where we all have superpowers and we can do amazing things and become superheroes that save the world? Or one where we’re demons and there are mages and knights and archers! Or one where we’re running a mafia organization? Or-“

“Tetsu.” Kei stops him and he promptly shuts up. “If there’s one alternative universe that doesn’t exist, then it’s one where your hair doesn’t stick up.”

Tetsurou gasps, and falls back onto his back, clutching his chest. “Oh, the audacity!” 

Kei snickers at his boyfriend’s over dramatic reaction, which prompts a smile out of Tetsurou. Kei always loved Tetsurou’s smiles. Not the smirks that make Kei’s blood boil (for more reasons other than when he’s being a little shit), not the sneers that crawl their way onto his face when he’s angry, really angry at someone. The real smiles that come slowly lips, make little dimples on his cheeks and light up his whole face. It’s those smiles he only shows a few people. Kei thinks he’s lucky that he’s one of those few people. 

 

He also really wants to kiss Tetsurou’s smile off his lips.

 

Because while he loves Tetsurou’s smiles, he loves kissing him even more. 

So he does. Right then and there, under the stars’ watchful eyes, on a grassy hill overlooking a little town in Miyagi, listening to the sound of crickets. He kisses Tetsurou like his life depends on this kiss (and in a way, it does), and pulls him as close as he can possibly manage. 

When they pull away, Kei looks at Tetsurou full of adoration. “I also know that there isn’t a universe where we’re not together, because no matter where we are, I’ll always find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) :)


End file.
